


Streetlamps

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was under the streetlamps that Kuroko first realized he loved Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlamps

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I meant to work on, but I found this that had been sitting untouched in Google Docs for literally _months_ and finished it up and here it is. I dunno why I didn't finish it earlier; it was literally four fifths of the way done when I found it, but who knows. At least it's finished now, eh?

It was under the streetlamps that he first felt an inkling that his feelings for the redhead ran deeper than they probably should for someone he’d really only just met. They weren’t even friends yet, and in fact they were barely even teammates. He feared that he was only drawn to the other for his similarities to Aomine, feared that Kagami might one day betray his trust as Aomine had, but something niggling in the back of his mind whispered that this time it would be different. He watched for a moment as the lights of passing cars flashed across Kagami’s handsome, kind face, and he decided to trust that voice. When he told him that he would become his shadow and make him the number one player in Japan, it was only partially for selfish reasons.

It was under the streetlamps that he first realized that he was in love with Kagami. The sun had long since set and it was past the time when they should be practicing, especially with kantoku’s hellish training earlier that day and more of it the next, but they were anyway. The lampposts around the street court weren’t just there merely for decoration, after all. His eyes tracked Kagami’s path as he leapt and dunked the ball above him, his own arm raised in a jump and a powerless effort to stop it. The redhead smiled triumphantly, dazzlingly as befitting his light, and his realization reached him on a breathless inhale, and acceptance on a blink and an exhale. Standing after retrieving the ball and tucking it under one arm, Kagami lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, and Kuroko’s eyes lingered a moment on the exposed flesh before snapping up to his face when the redhead suggested that they call it a night. He nodded in agreement, flushed and short of breath from more than just exertion.

It was under the streetlamps that he first kissed Kagami. They were walking home after a dinner at the Maji Burger—Kagami with his usual stack of way too many for any normal person without a black hole for a stomach to eat, and Kuroko with his usual vanilla shake and one burger that the redhead had shoved on him, maintaining that he ate way too little for an athlete. It was that middling time of the evening, where the sun had already set but the sky was still light, and the streetlamps had started flickering on street by street. The two slowed to an almost simultaneous stop just before they would normally part ways, turning toward each other with the other’s name on their lips. The redhead flustered a little and indicated with a shy wave of his hand that Kuroko go first, at the same time that Kuroko politely told him to go ahead. They blinked at each other, and Kagami flushed lightly as he began to laugh, open and warm and sonorous, and Kuroko felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips in return. Grin tugging wry and lopsided, the redhead stepped forward and muttered, “Ah, screw it.” And Kuroko’s breath caught in his throat as Kagami leaned down, and he rocked up onto his toes to place his hands on Kagami’s broad shoulders and meet him partway, and a warm hand cupped his jaw and gently guided his head up, and then they were kissing, chaste, as the streetlamp underneath which they were standing flicked on, and his eyelids fluttered closed. When they parted, it was reluctantly, and driven first by embarrassed happiness, and then by Kuroko’s need to get home lest his parents start to worry. When they parted ways, it was with a lightness in his heart and the knowledge that this first kiss most certainly would not be their last.


End file.
